Je Vous Choisis Chapter 1 (PREVIEW)
by KeChiJ
Summary: WARNING: (THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW) FIRST FANFICTION MAY NOT BE THE BEST! THIS STORY MAY NOT CONTINUE (c) KeChiJ/KeChiJFF (c) Je Vous Choisis …..I choose you… Chapter I Summary: Caroline Forbes hasn't seen her friends in two years. How they are? How different they've become? When she arrives in Dilakasa she meets her best friend, Bonnie. But, Bonnie has a fe


**© KeChiJ ©**

** ~kechij**

**~PREVIEW~**

**JE VOUS CHOISIS**

…I CHOOSE YOU

| **Chapter I** |

| **(Third time's the charm)** |

_High in the sky_ in a seat on the airplane, Caroline Forbes is looking down at a blank page of her diary. Pen in her right hand, diary in her lap. For the past two years she's tried so hard to be normal, while knowing that she's…..a vampire. She could never come back to Mystic Falls after everything that had happened. Everything about Niklaus, her father, Tyler and…her mother, just tore her apart…she just couldn't handle it. She began to look outside her window, looking at the sky…looking back at her blank page she begins to write:

Dear Diary,

It's been awhile, well actually two years to be exact. I had finished college as I planned…Mom would be so proud! But, unfortunately no one was there at graduation to embrace the success that I had. A week ago Bonnie and Elena wrote me a letter congratulating me though! But, still it isn't the same. They both want me to visit them in this new town that they live in called, **Dilakaśa. **I guess it's just another supernatural town just like Mystic Falls, how lovely. I just can't believe that I'm actually doing this, going here! After all this time, they want me to come back…I just couldn't believe it. But this new place, this new town worries me. Why go through all this trouble to move here? I don't know what has happen over the years but to be honest I don't think I should know-

"Flight 1719 is now landing in Dilakasa" said the flight attendant.

(Caroline's diary continued)

Well here goes nothing…

Caroline leaves the airport in a taxi. Bonnie told her to meet her at a bar called 'D-Grill'. Once she has arrived Caroline sees an African-American girl in the back corner using her 'mind' to light a candle. Caroline walks over towards her.

"Still one of the hardest tricks in the book for you isn't it Ms. Bennett?" Caroline sarcastically spoke.

"And you're sill the smart-mouthed Blondie that I know and love" Bonnie gives Caroline the biggest most loving hug to her best friend. "Ugh!—I've missed you Barbie".

"I've missed you too my Wicked witch of the-well that doesn't matter" Caroline and Bonnie both giggle at each other. "How's vampire Gilbert?"

"You know the same-old, dealing with a stubborn little brother, conflicting with the Salvatore brothers and of course 'handling' Katerina. As you can tell…it's the usual" Bonnie answered.

Apparently, nothing has changed for Elena or Bonnie for that matter either. Her whole family is gone and she's trying to separate her emotions from her powers because we all know what happens when it does. This town is just a renewed version of 'Mystic Falls' so far. Bonnie still looks the same, black hair, olive-green eyes, and Caroline doesn't look any different either.

Bonnie's phone begins to ring. She picks it up franticly when she sees who was calling her she ignores it, and places it back in her back pocket of her pants.

"Who was that?" questioned Caroline.

"Oh…it was no one—no one important" Caroline could tell that her best friend was lying to her, and besides Bonnie rarely ever lies to Caroline. "Excuse me for a moment…the ladies' room" Bonnie and Caroline gave each other a little grin, but they knew that something was up. Caroline pretends to be distracted while Bonnie is going to the ladies' room. Caroline hasn't used her vampire abilities in awhile, as she focuses on Bonnie and listen in on her conversation, because knowing Bonnie she would call that person back. Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

"-This isn't a good time-I know! I'm trying my best!-Yes she's here-She's my best friend what would you expect me to do-No! Don't tell him! Do you know what could happen if-Whatever I don't have time for this, I got to go she's waiting" she turns around towards the door and she screams, Caroline was hovering over her at the last minute. "Geez, Caroline trying to give me a heart attack…y-you scared me".

Caroline begins to walk mysteriously, opening the stalls to see if anyone else is there—no one is. "Who was that on the phone Bonnie-and don't say it was nobody.." she locks the bathroom door.

Bonnie begins to shiver of fear, and every moment you could hear the screeching of her gulps. "It shouldn't matter Car—this is our reunion-this is about us not who's calling me".

Caroline balls up her fist. "Bon, you know that I can tense up very easily and become very angry also…so don't play this game with me because I really…" she grits her teeth. "I really don't want to hurt you…not again…"

"C-C-Caroline please calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN-!"

"It was Damon!"

"What?"

"Damon was the one calling me okay? I had told Stefan that you were here…and somehow Damon knew. I didn't want him to know because well…ya know…"

"Stefan's here?"

"Everyone from Mystic falls is here, now that you're here."

Caroline starts to smile. "Where's Stefan?"

"I think you know the answer to that…"

Caroline storms out to find Stefan. She can't believe she finally gets to see him again, the one that has helped her through thick and thin, after all this time. She wants to hold him tight and never let go. She's running, running free, it's never felt so good to her to be a vampire.

She arrives at this old mansion, similar to the one Stefan had in Mystic Falls. Same texture, same theme. When she arrives at the door she's glad and excited but also out of breath. Her hand reaches up to knock at the door…but she hesitates. She turns around and begins to doubt herself; her low self-esteem is taking control. She doesn't know why she's here, or why she wants to see him so badly, she should've never come.

"…Leaving so soon" his voice made the hairs on her back stick up. "Oh my gosh, it's really you Caroline! Bonnie wasn't kidding! Come here!". Stefan holds Caroline really tight like he doesn't want to let her go, and she doesn't want him too. She realizes that she's doing too much and pushes him away when really, she doesn't want to.

"Well…" Caroline puts her hands o her hips checking out Stefan to see what's 'changed'.

"How did I do, Ms. Barbie"

"You haven't aged a day, Grandpa!"

"I'm glad that I have your approval! Don't wait out here come on in! All of us have been waiting for you…"

"All of us…?"


End file.
